custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Atraks #Sure, it's lacking some stuff in the bio, but this is an amazing piece of work art by TA. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) #I'm with Tdg here, well done article. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 08:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Featured Image *The Sitrius Duty poster #Beside the invalid release date, I think I really did a pretty decent job with this one. (June 23rd 2012) *Toa of Water #One of my best Bionicle drawings. I seem to enjoy drawing water stuff for some reason... ---Deus Vult! 18:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Ramonda's Panther Form #[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Featured Story *Battle for Leadership #Trying one last time with this one. Anyway, probably one of the best stories I wrote, especially chapter 16. // (24/03/2012) #-Give it a shot! *''Falling in the Black'' #I feel that Abc8920 and I have really tried to capture the whole Voya-Nui atmosphere, as well as mixing in an element of the original 2001 storyline and it would really commemorate our work if it were featured. [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] #Abc and matoro1 (bob) are talented writers and their work always impresses me :) #[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 13:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) # [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 13:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) #---Deus Vult! 14:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Featured Creation Featured Trivia Featured Quote #A witty piece of dialogue that will appear in Punishment. Came to me over breakfast, so I don't know the context yet. Skorr is as egotistical as ever. XD [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 05:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) #The Fez-Master? Please. This guy should be called the Wit-Master. (* Slaps self in face at terrible joke *) -- [[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] #This deserves to be on the Main Page. ---Deus Vult! 14:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Comments Actually not since the system redo, where the slate was wiped clean. he is now legible. I for one think he needs to be recognised for his work, so newer users will know. Jodol 15:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) To be fair, Baterra, Pepsi, and Echo, he hasn't since the system was redone. And with that, everyone who was featured before it doesn't count as featured anymore. (Hence why SubAqua, Jareroden97, and a few others have been featured on both systems). Okay? Confusion cleared? Good. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 23:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well said points. However, it is fair to let users who have ''never been featured to have a chance. Besides, they all still have the yellow olmaks on their user pages, signifying that they've already been featured. In the end, it'll just boil down to whoever gets the most votes. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 01:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I too, was aware the system had been reset, but like Echo says, it doesn't change te fact he has been featured, where as Atraks has never been. Like Echo and TDG, I think it fair to let someone who has not been featured get it first. I have nothing against IDS, I'm not trying to a jerk, I'm just trying to be fair. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 01:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It has been over a month, I think were should make a choice now. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Atraks has won with a 2:1 vote ratio. The main page just updates like an arthritic turtle. ---Deus Vult! 03:50, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's time to update the main page. This is taking a bit too long. It has gone over a month in most categories so why not?! Good point. We've been more than a little bit lazy. Time to start the updating process. -- ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I might have a solution to the main page update problem. ---Deus Vult! 13:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) i think we should probably update the main page sometime soon, this has gone on for too long. '''Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:37, June 19, 2012 (UTC)